Canada's Memory
by kitsunepunk400
Summary: I have decided to Make this one shot into a Multi fic. Its basically going to be Canada remembering his past and trying to Figure out who he really is. I should be able to update regularly. I need the next nations and will need help if anyone is interested.
1. General Winter

Memories from Canada

Me: This is my first Hetalia fic. I am pretty sure that Canada and general winter are Ooc, but I feel like I did well on this fic. It may be a little depressing, but it came to my in a bad time.

Canada: I think you did well.

Me: Thank you Canada.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. If I did, there would be more episodes with Canada and Prussia.

Warnings: Umm... There is a hint of character death, but not too blunt.

****This is a break line I guess****

The days go by and I realize that no matter how hard I try, I will never be noticed. I sit in my dark room as the hours go by waiting for some one to call and see if I am all right or if my family would take their time to remember who I was. As I continue pondering in my thoughts, I realize that even I do not know who I am. I look back in my memories and try to see the good in my life.

I remember the day the General found me and how he taught me to embrace the icy tundra that was my home.

****Flashback****

_"Hello is there anyone there?" I had asked fearfully looking to see if there was anyone in the cold winter night._

_"Hello little one what are you doing in such a cold place as this?" asked a deep voice form behind me._

_ Startled, I quickly turned to come face to face with a man of white. His entire being looked as cold as the snow that I had been born in. His eyes icy yet warm as he spoke. I came to know the man as General Winter. He taught me that even though the snow was cold and ruthless, I would be all right if I embraced it. I became a nation of snow. That day the general named me Kanata._

****Present time****

I remember when the General gave me Kumajiro. The polar bear was my first companion and remains my most loyal friend.

**** Flashback****

_"Mr. Winter what is that behind you?" I asked curious as to what the white creature was behind him._

_ The General chuckled and took my hand. He guided it until I was petting the white fur of the animal. I giggled as it licked my hand and nuzzled it._

_"It is a polar bear, Kanata. It will protect you from any danger, should I not be there to protect you myself." The General said as he patted my own hair._

_"I want to name him Kumajiro. Is that all right Mr. Winter?" I asked knowing that it would be okay._

_"Of course little one." He said as he turned to leave once again into the night. Little did I know, that would be the last I would see of my General. _

****Present time****

Although he left me, I knew it was not in his interest to leave me behind. I would never again see the man who gave me my name, but with winter arriving many a year, I knew that his spirit was always with me. I knew that it was winter who would give me what I desired. That came into play when a ship washed onto my shore later in my life. I would never forget the man who taught me to embrace my nation. Without him, I would have disappeared.

As I continue reminiscing, I felt a chill pass through my being. However, I still felt the loneliness creep back up and I continued waiting and remembering why I was here and who I am. I thought back to a time where my Papa France was raising me shortly after finding me. That was all could do at this point. Remember.

****Final Line Thingy****

Me: Well I do not if I should leave it a one-shot or make a multi-chapter fic with an actual plot. Please review and leave any constructive criticism and positive feedback.

Kumajiro: Any flames will be ignored and used to create a new awesome fic need be.

Me: Cannot wait for the feedback. Ciao!


	2. France

Canada's Memories 2

Me: I looked at my reviews today and decided to write out another chapter.

Canada: Will there be a plot?

Me: Yea, but it starts later on.

Canada: Cool

Prussia: Will the awesome me be appearing in this fic?

Me: Idk my reviewer have to help me. I am going to write memories for any nation that my reviewers believe Canada would have any good (or bad) connection with. This chapter is going to be France's turn.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hetalia series or any of the characters that will be featured in this fic.

Warnings: May contain inaccurate historical information. Future chaps may contain suicide attempts, character death and a bit of Shonen ai.

**** Break line thingy ^w^****

The day had come and gone and I still could only sit and reminisce about my past. After thinking about the General, I found myself thinking about my Papa France. Maybe thinking about my Papa can help me remember the person I am supposed to be. Maybe remembering my Papa can help me realize why I still exist in the first place.

I remember the day my Papa found me and how kind he was to take me as his own. He taught me the warmth of a family that I had once felt with Mr. Winter.

**** Flashback****

_ I see that there is a type if vessel that has landed on my shore. I know not whether to trust this new comer. Ever since the disappearance of my General, I have come to realize that not everyone is as kind hearted as he was. I watched as a man with strange clothing stepped down from what I remember was called a ship. The man had shoulder length blonde hair that looked similar to my own. His eyes reminded me so much of my general. He walked around as if looking for something. I decided to leave this man on his own, scared of the possible danger he could cause to me and my people. As I turned to leave, I had stepped on a branch. The man quickly turned to my direction startled by the noise. I stood still in hopes of staying hidden._

_"Hello is there someone out there?" the man asked in a tongue that was strangely similar to my own. He walked in my direction and stopped two feet away from me. I see that his eyes are fixated on me. He smiles down at me and kneels down to meet my eyes with his own. "Hello little one. What is a small child like you standing here in this cold weather alone?" he asked kindly._

_ Kumajiro, who was hidden behind me, growled as the man tried to come closer towards me. The man was startled at the sudden appearance of my friend. He then smiled, as it seemed that a realization came to him._

_"You are a nation...," he mumbled quietly to himself."What is your name little one?" _

_"Kanata," I said in a low whisper, trying to keep my distance from the man in front of me. _

_"Canada?" I did not correct the man in fear of being hurt and instead nodded my head as he looked into my light purple eyes. He seemed surprised to see that I spoke a similar dialect as him._

_"Oui" I replied._

_"Well Canada, would you like to come and live with me and keep warm?" the man asked._

_ I stood still as I looked into the man's eyes, trying to see any malicious intents or desires that he was hiding. I found none, but I seemed to be immobile and found myself just standing there. Kumajiro seemed to have notice that the man would be able to provide me safety and nudged me towards the man. The man's smile brightened as he picked me up and took me towards his ship. _

_"What is your name?" I asked on our short journey to his ship curious as to what of the many nations Mr. Winter taught me the man represented._

_"My name is France. My human name is Francis Bonnefey, but you mon petit child may call me Papa if you would like." The man siad warmly. _

_"Papa?" I said. It felt right to call this man Papa._

**** Present Time****

I only had lived with my Papa for a short while, before the man turned his back on me after losing me to the British Empire. I knew that the loss of me hurt my Papa badly, but it hurt me that he gave up quickly. I love my Papa dearly and I forgive him for leaving me. With out Papa Francis, I would have never found the will to prosper and learn how to defend myself from others.

I was so caught up in my memories that I did not realize tears had been flowing out freely, until they dropped into my hands. I put my face into my hands and wept. My vision began to fade as sleep claimed me. I lulled to sleep with happy memories of my Papa and my general. At this point, it was all I could really do. Sleep and Dream. Dream of the happiness that seemed so far out of my reach.

****End of Chapter****

Me: I feel like this turned out ok...

Prussia: Its ok, not awesome, but still ok.

Me: Please leave a review. Also, leave a comment on who you want the next remembered nation to be.

Kumajiro: Remember any flames will be ignored and used to create better fics.

Me: Ciao!


	3. Germany and Prussia

Canada's Memories

Chapter 3 Germany and Prussia

Me: On request for a Memory that involved the Battle of Vimy Ridge, the third chapter is now officially complete!

Prussia: took you long enough!

Canada: Shush Gil, she's got to finish applying for colleges and scholarships this year!

Me: Thank you Mattie!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hetalia Series  
***Line thingy***

I felt the light creep through the drapes of my room… I sigh as I realize that today was another world meeting. I had to show upon my boss's orders. Another day has come and gone and no one bothers to remember who I am. I feel the tears threaten to fall out. I shut my eyes tight controlling the urge to cry out in misery.

I look down and see that I am dressed in the suit from yesterday's meeting. I once again sigh. _What is another day in the same suit? _I ask myself._ It's not like any one is going to notice me anyway_. I get into my small black Honda and drive to the airport. I see the jet waiting my arrival. The meeting is going to be held at Germany today. I take a seat and a few minutes later I am landing.

I never understood why traveling to other parts of the country took shorter foe nations… Then again I don't understand how a nation can stay the same age for a long period of time. I board off and walk the rest of the way to Germany's house. It was not that far of a walk form the airport, so I arrived about 15 minutes later.

I notice that all the nations have taken there seat and were waiting for the gathering to take place. I see a seat open and sit down in between England and America. _Just another meeting,_ I say to myself. I see my Papa sitting across the room. Whether he waved to me or England I was not sure, but to make sure I gave a small wave back. He smiles at me and turns away forgetting my existence once again.

I feel a twinge of anger course through my mind, but think nothing of it. Germany steps into the room followed by his older brother, the ex-nation Prussia. The ex-nation stares my way and I start to drift back to my thoughts. Kumajiro begins to squirm in my hand and I set him down, where he immediately curls up by my feet. I look at both of the nations that sit across from me.

I begin drifting back to the time I felt useful, powerful if I say. I start to think about World War One. The war and the Battle of Vimy Ridge.

***Flashback***

_The war had begun because of a stupid mistake. I was dragged into this because of England and America. I had a mission assigned in this war. To take back Vimy Ridge. I was going to fight with my four divisions of soldiers. They were trained; however, they were still inexperienced in the art of war. _

_I was glad to have had Byng to help lead our troops. The man was bestial on the battlefield, but was a true friend. He knew of my identity as his nation and he swore to help us defeat the Germans occupying Vimy Ridge. He was in charge of the leading the troops, while I was in charge of our operations. The day grew near and I knew that I would come face to face with Germany and Prussia. _

_My troops and I fought with all our might and took back Vimy Ridge little by little. The Germans grew to fear our division and that caused pride to us. In just a short amount of time we had been able to win back an entire occupation. I finally came face to face with both Prussia and Germany. They held their ground._

"_You don't need to do this you know." I said trying to convince them to drop their weapons. _

"_Ja, ve know, but that iz not going to change our minds." Prussia said with determination laced into his voice. _

"_Bruder, are ve going to finish thiz or are ve going to stand here like idiots?" asked the younger more irate nation._

"_Vell, you heard im, ve vill not yield to the likes of you, ja?" the Prussian said directing his words to me._

"_Well, looks like I have no choice, eh?" with that being said I drew my weapon and the fight begun._

_They were both strong, but being the "twin brother" of America gave me some of his qualities. Like his strength for example. Although not as ridiculously strong as my twin country I still was stronger than most of the nations. Because of that strength, I was able to cause both Nations and troops to retreat. The Battle of Vimy Ridge would be a moment I would never forget._

***End of Flashback***

I smile to myself remembering my strength and bravery during that war. The glory that shall forever be over shadowed by my American counter-part. My thoughts linger on the memories throughout the entire meeting. As it came to a close, I decided to get up and walk out.

Kumajiro followed close by. I did not notice that I had a follower until I felt a hand rest upon my shoulder.

*** End***

Me: Well who is the nation going to be this time? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

I hate to write these as much as you all hate reading them. –sighs- So I apologize that I haven't updated in months, but I had been receiving so much hate mail that I took an unannounced break. –sighs- I will continue these fics as most want it to, but have patience per favore. I have problems too…Depression, loss of family, etc… I know most of you don't want to here my life's story so I'll cut it short. The hate mail was making my life worse so I tool a break from it. I was originally just going to stop writing, but after seeing that a few of my works were being read and people were actually enjoying I changed my mind so… –sighs- Now that I am back, I am fully prepared for all the hate and stuff since problems have been fixed and yea. Sorry if you were all expecting an update or something of that nature. I may be discontinuing one of my works, but I have made no final decision. So once again I apologize for the lack of updates, but… -smiles slightly- I'm back~ And I will continue on strong. Grazie mille to all those readers that have been waiting. Hopefully by the weekend I'll have had one of my works updated.

Sincerely, Ren


End file.
